Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
}} | starring = | music = | cinematography = | editing = | production companies = | distributor = Warner Bros. Home Entertainment | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = }} 'Batman vs Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' is an upcoming 2019 animated superhero film produced by Warner Bros. Animation and DC Entertainment in association with Nickelodeon. It is based on the six-issue intercompany crossover comic book miniseries, ''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles by James Tynion IV and Freddie Williams II. It is scheduled to be released on Blu-ray and Digital HD on May 14, 2019. It is both the first fully animated TMNT film and the first Nickelodeon animated film to be rated PG-13. Plot The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles comes to Gotham City to learn that the Foot Clan and their leader the Shredder, are working with the League of Assassins and the Joker to put Gotham into a state of Mutation. Leaving Batman himself to investigate the criminal activity of the Foot and partner up with the Turtles to prevent the outcome. Cast * Troy Baker as Batman, Joker * Darren Criss as Raphael * Kyle Mooney as Michelangelo * Baron Vaughn as Donatello * Eric Bauza as Leonardo * Rachel Bloom as Batgirl * Ben Giroux as Robin * Andrew Kishino as Shredder * Cas Anvar as Ra's al Ghul * Tom Kenny as Penguin * John DiMaggio as Mr. Freeze * Tara Strong as Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy * Carlos Alazraqui as Bane * Keith Ferguson as Baxter Stockman, Two-Face * Brian George as Alfred Pennyworth * Jim Meskimen as Commissioner James Gordon, Scarecrow Production Development On October 13, 2016, We Got This Covered reported that Warner Bros. Animation was considering adaptations of Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Wonder Woman as possible direct-to-video films. On February 13, 2019, it was officially announced that an animated adaptation of the miniseries was in production and would be released later in the spring. Casting The initial announcement revealed Troy Baker would reprise his roles as both Batman from the Telltale Series and various Lego DC video games and films, and the Joker from Batman: Arkham Origins, Batman: Assault on Arkham, and the Batman Unlimited series, making Baker the first actor to portray both characters in the same property. The film also features Darren Criss and Eric Bauza reprising their roles as Raphael and Leonardo, while Kyle Mooney and Baron Vaughn voices both Michelangelo and Donatello, Rachel Bloom voices Batgirl and Cas Anvar voices Ra's al Ghul. In addition, Tom Kenny, John DiMaggio, Carlos Alazraqui and Tara Strong reprise their roles as Penguin, Mr. Freeze, Bane, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy from various DC properties. Other key cast members of the film were revealed a month later, which consists of Ben Giroux as Robin, Andrew Kishino as Shredder, Keith Ferguson as both Baxter Stockman and Two-Face, Brian George reprising his role as Alfred Pennyworth from Batman: The Killing Joke, and Jim Meskimen as both Commissioner James Gordon and Scarecrow. Release The first trailer was released on March 12, 2019. The film will have its world premiere at WonderCon Anaheim 2019 on March 31, 2019. The film will be released to Digital starting May 14, 2019, and on 4K Ultra HD Combo Pack and Blu-ray Combo Pack on June 4, 2019. References External links * Category:2010s animated superhero films Category:2019 films Category:American films Category:Animated Batman films Category:Animated Joker films Category:Crossover animation Category:Crossover films Category:English-language films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Nickelodeon animated films Category:Ninja films Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Upcoming films